


Arisen

by puggyiscool



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Character Death, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Underage Substance Use, Vigilantism, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puggyiscool/pseuds/puggyiscool
Summary: (( before you read ))hellomy name is mysterythis is a kyle x kenny fanficall of the characters in this are in their late years of high school.i had this idea from a fanfic i read.anyways, let's get into the story..





	Arisen

**Author's Note:**

> (( before you read ))
> 
> hello 
> 
> my name is mystery
> 
> this is a kyle x kenny fanfic 
> 
> all of the characters in this are in their late years of high school.
> 
> i had this idea from a fanfic i read.
> 
> anyways, let's get into the story..

(( Kenny's POV ))

Now I knew I wasn't much into relationships. Nobody had a crush on me (that I know of), and I couldn't say I didn't like anyone. I wasn't usually the talkitive type, especially to people I liked. I loved making jokes and making people smile, but those jokes - even the best ones - were muffled by my orange parka. 

I swiftly walked to the bus stop to meet my friends. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman (he's not really my friend though). "Hey Kenny." I heard Kyle and Stan say in unison. I simply waved back to them. We've always been at this exact same spot to wait for the bus. I've hid in my coat for almost my entire life, never clearly speaking except for once, years ago.

_"Goodbye you guys."_

God, how much I hated having to leave my friends that stupid day. We waited for the bus, Stan on his phone and Cartman deciding to go on an entire rant about Kyle or something. I fought back the urge to pull off my hood and defend the male who was really my friend. I'd get my ass kicked and I'd totally be called gay by fatass. If I got beat up or bullied, I really wouldn't care. And if I died..

Oh well.

I quickly kicked Cartman in the shin, playing it off like it was nothing. Kyle stared at me, completely and utterly confused. Stan gazed up from his phone for a second before looking around for the bus. I heard Cartman start whining and complaining and Stan started impersonating him as a joke. I was one of those kids who wasn't scared of fire and violence anymore. I usually was one of the kids at the end of those sick jokes. Suddenly, a large gust of wind almost took Kyle's hat away. Kyle pressed his hand against the hat, preventing it from flying away. The mornings were always boring. Soon enough, the old and creaky bus tumbled down the road. I hated how it sounded, it made my teeth hurt. The four of us climbed into the bus. I was stuck by Cartman while Kyle and Stan sat together. I stared out the window, doing my best to ignore Cartman. But Cartman, being Cartman, wouldn't shut his trap. He was talking about this thing named "Coon." I put my hands over my ears, praying for him to just shut the fuck up. I closed my eyes, my head against the window. The window was as cold as the outside and I pressed my forehead against it, wanting to be outside. I fucking hated school, and I wanted to just run and hide from everyone and everything. But I've been practically hiding myself for years. 

I pulled down my hood without anyone noticing, too wrapped up in my thoughts to even move at times. I took a deep breath of the air, tuning out everyone else except the radio in my head.

But the music was soon stopped by Cartman saying shit about me. 

"Hey, Kenny!" _God, I hate how he fucking says my name._

"Look! You finally have your hood down, now I can do this!" He grabbed a fistful of my blonde hair and tugged on it. I yowled in pain and pulled out a pocket knife, pointing it at Cartman.

"L-Let go of me, _fatass_!" I hissed, this pain not as bad as dying over and over again. It was still bad though. He roughly tugged out some hair when I elbowed him in the stomach. He grabbed ahold of his stomach and leaned into the aisle. I put my back against where the window was and used all of my strength to kick him down into the aisle. I put back up my hood, hearing kids whisper and point at me. They were obviously talking about the fact I just kicked a kid who weighed like twice my damn weight. I sat normally again, waiting for the bus to end up at the school. I put my knife back in my pocket, sitting there. 

The bus came to a stop at the school, Cartman standing up. I stayed seated, waiting for the other kids to get off in their stupid group thing. I got off last, Kyle and Stan at least waiting for me. I got off the bus behind them, ignoring the shit the bus driver told me about "if I harmed Cartman again I'd get kicked off," as if I gave a fuck. The other boys were already in the school, getting stuff out of their lockers. I sighed and headed into the boys bathroom.

Since I was around 10, I had an obsession with drugs. But when I was around 12-13, I got obsessed with cigarettes. I try to limit the smoking down to at least 3 cigarettes per day but that never works out. I pulled my pack of cigarettes out and my lighter, lighting a cigarette and putting it in my mouth. I stood up on my tippy toes to push open the small window for ventilation. I leaned against a wall, smoking the cigarette to skip first period and maybe second.

[[[[]]]]

I had actually skipped until lunch, not wanting to deal with the teachers or Cartman's whining. I was sitting at the table with my friends.

"Dude, you fucking _stink_." Craig hissed in my general direction. I rolled my eyes at the remark and picked at my lunch. Soon enough, Kyle was ranting about something, like he always does. Except today it was about my unhealthy obsession with smoking. I pulled off my hood.

"Dude, lay off me. Its _my_ damn problem, not yours. I don't even fucking understand why you even care." I hissed, putting my hood back up. The small redhead pushed himself up to stare down at me as I sat there. 

"It _is_ my problem when you skip all of the fucking classes. Dude, your parents are gonna beat you up."

"And..? I'm fucking used to it." I mumbled into my hood, Kyle slamming his hands against the table.

"God you're so _fucking_ stupid sometimes! Do you _not_ understand there's legitimately people who don't want you to die?" I heard Cartman mutter something about Kyle being gay.

"I _fucking_ die all the _damn_ time! Its not anything different. God, this argument is _fucking_ pointless." I hissed, standing up and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> And this starts a new story.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> -Mystery


End file.
